


Secret Santa and Mistletoe Kisses

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gift Giving, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Santa, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: @mel-loves-all: Chase’s 12 Days of Olicity prompt: Secret Santa and Mistletoe





	Secret Santa and Mistletoe Kisses

The bunker was alive with the sound of Christmas music and holiday cheer. Everyone was gathered around the tree, except for Oliver, who had strangely disappeared just as everyone finished up exchanging their Secret Santa gifts, and there was only one left under their tree.

“And the last Secret Santa gift goes to… Felicity!” Curtis called out as he picked up the small box wrapped in metallic red paper.

“What? Me?” she asked, looking overly confused. “How is it me? I didn’t even sign up for Secret Santa this year.”

“Well, it’s got your name on it,” he replied, handing the package to her.

Felicity did a little shake, shake, shake and could hear something rustling around inside.

“Hey,” Oliver said as he came up from behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist as his chin came to rest on her shoulder.

“Do you know anything about this?” she asked, holding up the little box.

“No,” he answered, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

“You weren’t supposed to get me anything, remember,” Felicity replied.

“It’s not what you think,” Oliver said. “Open it.”

She ripped through the sparkly wrapping and found a white box beneath it. When she opened the lid and took a look inside, Felicity began to laugh. “Oh, my god,” she giggled, pulling out a sprig of mistletoe. “You shouldn’t have?”

Oliver took the mistletoe from her hand and held it over their heads. “Now you have to kiss me,” he said, planting a smooch on her cheek before she turned around to face him. With a peck on the lips, she pulled away, the laughter still in her eyes.

“You know, mistletoe isn’t a requirement when you want to kiss your wife,” she reminded him.

“It’s almost Christmas and I wanted to be festive,” Oliver replied. “So sue me.” He continued to hold the mistletoe over her head as he kissed her again.

“Alright, you two,” Curtis said. “Enough of the tooth-rotting cuteness. There’s only so much we can take.” He nodded to Dinah, Rene, and Diggle.

Oliver chuckled, “Okay, we’ll stop.”

“But what if I don’t want to?” Felicity complained, stealing one more kiss from her husband. A loud groan escaped Curtis’s throat as he turned away from the two lovebirds. “Fine, fine,” she conceded. “We’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” he replied with a smile.

“But not before I get one more kiss,” Felicity said as she held the mistletoe over Oliver’s head. This kiss lasted a little longer than the first two, making everyone else groan as well.

“This is the last time I’m letting Oliver handle Secret Santa,” Curtis said under his breath as he turned away and headed toward the computer.


End file.
